A system for triggering an inductive consumer is described in German Published Patent Application No. 28 05 876. The system is used to influence the power output of motor vehicles. As such, inductive consumers are used, particularly in diesel gasoline engines, to position the control rod or corresponding components. However, inductive consumers may also be used to position the throttle valve of externally-ignited internal combustion engines.
In these types of systems, an inductive consumer is connected to a voltage source via a circuit element. A controller triggers the circuit element in the switching mode for a preselected ON duration.
To precisely control the power output of the internal combustion engine, the throttle valve or the control rod, must be set very precisely to a preselected position. To achieve this, the actual current flowing through the consumer must be measured very accurately.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system for triggering an inductive consumer which enables a precise and simple measurement of the current flowing through the consumer.